


Langa Hasegawa is a mess

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Help, I want to write yet at the same time I have no idea how, Langa thinks Reki's amazing, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, and he's right, and his internal thoughts, boy's got it bad, boy's whipped, help Langa too, no kisses just a very smitten Canadian, so much pining, so much whipped, soft, this is probably gonna be really short, very messy internal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: How could one boy be so damn handsome AND beautiful?No, he doesn't have a crush. Shut up.Maybe if he'll let it be, it'll help?(Spoiler: it doesn't)Aka Langa pins and doesn't realize it until after talk with his mother.(Spoilers up to episode 8)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Hasegawa Langa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Langa Hasegawa is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this lovely fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917776?view_adult=true  
> Go check it out and give the author some kudos and comments.
> 
> In case there are any mistakes, apologies. English can be very funky.

"I mean, the girls call you 'Prince', right?"

Langa doesn't care about girls. He doesn't care about anyone, really.

"No they don't," Langa scoffs, _hoping_ his friend will get the memo and let him ~~stare~~ look at the other's face some more.

"I'm tellin' ya, they do!" his friend persists, annoying Langa to no end.

Dumb as brick.

"No they don't!"

He wishes this topic never came up. Reki was the first one to bring it up in the first place - and for what exactly?

It's not like Langa cares what others say. He can't understand the japanese half the time because it's spoken so fast and he always has to double guess what did he just hear and when he finally arrives at conclusion of what _might_ have been said, the topic's been already abandoned and he'd look silly asking about it.

That's why he's quiet most of the time. He just doesn't know what to say!

And Japanese people are difficult to understand.

He watches Reki as the boy's meddling with his skateboard again, apparently finding even something better to help him skate. Langa doesn't even take in the words from where he's slouched, chin resting on his arms and eyes half closed - just listening to Reki's excited voice is enough.

The way his fingers work, quickly grabbing tools he needs, checking the board, knocking on few places, the way he can just tell what the board needs and how he can see Langa skate and know exactly what's the problem...

Seriously, Reki's amazing.

"...llo? Helloooooooooooooooo."

Oh. There's a hand in his face.

"You okay? You spaced out for a good while. Gave me a scare," the hand moves and brushes his blue bangs away.

Wait. When did it get so warm.

And why does this feel so...

"I'm fine," he brushes the hand away, hoping he held it just a bit longer.

"Seriously dude...you could try to keep attention. At least a little bit."

Langa doesn't respond, burying his face deeper into his arms instead. Good thing Reki can't see his pout.

His friend returns to the board, clinks from metal and wood returning and filling the silence again. And Reki's eyes are really, really focused. They flicker from spot to spot, up and down, left and right, the gold fully concentrated on the thing beneath them. His red, fire like hair sometimes falls into his eyes and he jerks his head, gaining about few seconds of clear sight before repeating the motion.

He _is_ paying attention. Just...not to what Reki thinks.

"You're doing it again," Reki's, this time monotone, voice rings out, not even looking away from the board at all.

Langa grumbles and turns his head to the other side.

He _certainly_ doesn't have a problem.

Okay, maybe he does. But to his defense, he doesn't even know when exactly it became a problem.

The conversation with his mum from dinner earlier rings in his ears as he stares at the ceiling of his room.

_"You like that person, right?"_

_"Huh?! Well..." he looked sideways, blush creeping up on his cheek._

What was there to not like about Reki? Always optimistic, always laughing. Always ready to teach Langa something new, always coming up with silly names for his boards and making them better.

_"Yeah," he admitted, after thinking about it._

He doesn't know why he stopped, though. Looking back, when Reki skated past him, when he forgot to say good morning, when he almost left the school without waiting for him...

He should've seen those signs way earlier...but what would he ask about? If Reki didn't want to talk, then what was he to do?

...Reki said he wasn't excited...he said he was scared.

Why would he be scared...?

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the helmet. The tournament was tonight and he didn't want to be late.

_I wonder if Reki will be here today..._

Riding up to his friend's house, he saw the window open.

Reki wasn't in his room.

Reki wasn't there.

He smiled in hope. _That means...!_

He kicked up the motorcycle's engine and rode again, wind against his face.

Maybe he'll finally see him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor this show.  
> With that out, hope you enjoyed this (despite it being so short) and had fun.
> 
> (For Langa certainly didn't.)


End file.
